Zootopia: Red tide
by Stalin69
Summary: It's been over a year since the events of Zootopia. Nick and Judy are now seasoned cops, and have seen almost anything. Around the globe, the communist faction known as R.E.D. is growing in power. What starts out as a harmless rally quickly spirals out of control when Red Friday occurs and Zootopia is thrown into chaos. Find out what awaits the duo in Zootopia: Red dawn
1. Chapter one

Of all the cites on earth, zootopia is viewed by many as being number one. It's vibrant culture, places to eat and nightlife sure make it good, but the city's Environmental Attributes Terraformer (EAT for short) is what really sets it apart. ANY creature can feel at home in zootopia, thanks to its many climates. But zootopia obviously wasn't always this way. It started out as a simple fishing town in the 17 century on the west coast of the United States. At first it didn't seem that it would ever get that big, the area the town was built on was a mess of islands with marshes on its sides. It had water access but that's about it. That was until the gold rush brought forth millions of animals looking to make it big. The rich mountains north of zootopia were filled to the brim with gold and even other minerals. The rush lasted for a very very long time believe it or not. Zootopia was very popular with all for being a very opening and welcoming (now city) for all, unlike many others along the west coast. You see, at the time predators were being bought and sold as slaves to work in mainly mines but also in some case agriculture, thanks to their natural strength. In zootopia, things were different. While slavery wasn't abolished, the city didn't permit any slave auctions or buying in it, it also had a special police division to make sure predators weren't being abused to a certain level. Meanwhile around the world the industrial revolution started to replace slavery. How every slavery was still going strong in the west coast. Fearing that the US might outlaw slavery (as well as many disagreements in trade laws) many western states broke away and formed the Western Independence Federation (WIF). Zootopia however stayed loyal to the US. Both sides did not want to see the destruction of the city, WIF believed it would join them if they won the war and the US didn't want to damage their largest city. It was decided that it would be a neutral city state, no side could enter or ship goods from it. After 5 long years of fighting WIF surrendered. Zootopia continued to grow and not much disturbed it until WW1. At the start of the war the US was neutral, but as the US started to lean more towards the allies, Japan also started to pick a side. Zootopia grew and its new size allowed it to be a hub for the US Navy. It allowed American influence to be incredibly strong in the pacific. Japan did NOT like that, and started to become Anti-American. Encouraged by the defeat of Russia, Japan joined the central powers. With the blessing of an Germany angry at the US for supporting the Allies, Japan launched an attack on the west coast, and attempted to invade Zootopia. While at first successful, Japan was forced back in the spring of 1918 by American troops. Thanks to resistance activity in the city, sabotage damaged many Japanese defenses before the battle even started. Following the expulsion of Japan, the US sent it's now experienced army to Europe, where it defeated Germany and Austria. Seeing the results of a long and harsh war on Germany, Japan quickly asked for peace. The US gave Japan three demands. It would give up all claims in china, allow the US to set up outposts near all Japanese navy yards and the most important, install some form of democracy to replace the emperor. Japan complied with all of these, but made it where a president could run for as many turns as they wish and over rule any decisions made by the Japanese congress. So pretty much, the only change was a name change from emperor to president. The Great Depression hit hard on zootopia. Killing tons of jobs and causing mass protests against the immigration of more predators, whom many prey viewed as job stealers. WW2 was quiet for the now massive city, as Japan never joined the axis and forced America into the war. Instead, it joined when Russian spy's found and took photos of concentration camps during 1942. The public in the United States became furious and demanded action. After Germany declared it wouldn't stop, the US declared war in December 1942. Eventually Germany was defeated, however their was no battle of Berlin, because the United States nuked it. The USSR was shocked by this, and began to try and build their own nukes, thus starting the Cold War. The soviets were not only able to send Sputnik into space, but also made it to the moon before the USA, thanks to them capturing most German scientists working on the V2 rockets during WW2. Furious, the American people demanded something must be done to one-up the Russians. And so, the EAT project began in Zootopia in 1959. Nearing completion in 1966, the USSR decided that allowing it to be built would severely damage the Russian people's morale and might even result in a revolt. So they launched operation achilles' heel. They secretly implanted hundreds of Russian agents into the city and on June, 1966 they attempted to destroy vital parts of the system and destroy the multi million dollar nuclear plant powering the entire city. While damage was done to the system, it overall was a failure. The system became operational in September of 1969. The invasion marked the final time zootopia would ever have an attack or rebellion in/on it. It also was the only time America would have any form of a communist revolt or riot of any kind.

Or so we thought.

Sorry for the short chapter! Just wanted to get something out! Chapter two is allmost done, if you haven't, check out my other Red tide story if you like sly cooper or just really wanna read some bad crap! Carson out!


	2. Chapter 2

(THIS WILL BE THE FINAL CHAPTER I WRITE IN THE KEYBOARD CHAT ROOM WHATEVER STYLE FORMAT. Sorry about the delay, I decided to fix almost all of it. Not all of it because I didn't and don't have the time. I wanna get it out before tomorrow because I have to go on a plane trip where I wouldn't be able to upload. Sorry!)

Nick! Nick look!

Nick: Carrots I have a question for you.

Judy: I'll tell you after you look outside, now look!

Nick: Or I could look outside after you answer my question?

Judy: ugh, fine, what is it?

Nick: how the hell are you so active so early in the morning without coffee?

Barista: Number 48?

Nick: right here buddy

*nick grabs his coffee and Judys lemon tea, and returns to the twos table, trying not to bump into anyone in a very crowded sunbucks.

Nick: here Judy

*he slides her drink down to her before taking a sip of his.

Nick: ah, that's the good stuff. Anyway, does contestant number one have a guess at today's final jeopardy?

Judy: well, I guess we are just an active race or something. Now will you just look?!

Nick: well that answer sucked. But hey, I am a very honest and truthful animal, as well as a man of my word soooo

*judy rolls her eyes as Nick smirks and looks out the window at a busy city street.

Nick: what exactly am I looking a-... wait was that? No it couldn't be!

Judy: it is! Snow! When's the last time you saw real snow? Not that EAT stuff that they use in tundra town.

Nick (still looking out the window at the flurries): oh geez... probably 5 years ago when I was in Philadelphia.

Judy: isn't it cool!

*judys phone starts to buzz, she takes it out and her eyes widen

Judy: oh no, Nick we are gunna be late!

Nick: carrots.

Judy (now panicked): oh god chief is gunna be so mad! That's the third time this month! Oh and I promised to have that report in and-

Nick: carrots.

Judy: - I'm gunna have to do a double shift because I'm not gunna have enough time for-

Nick: CARROTS!

Judy: uh.. what nick?

Nick: look out side. This time straight forward.

*Judy looks out the window across the street. Right at the police station.

Judy: what? When did the sunbucks get so close?

Nick: it didn't. This is a new one. And the first time we are going to it.

Judy: oh... so we aren't gunna be late?

Nick: Not unless you wanna get a second breakfast.

Judy: ew, I hate the food here. It's so bland!

Nick: but having carrot bread every morning isn't?

Judy: and having the same coffee every morning isn't?

Nick: ...Touché. Now, we should really get a move on.

Judy: aww look at that, my widdle nicky being wesponsible!

Nick: Man, if only my ancestors saw this.

*both laugh

5 hours later

"So carrots, what do you wanna do for lunch?" Says nick. "I was thinking we could go to that new Japanese place on third ave." says Judy. "Sounds good to me. Ever had a lightning ro-... hey Judy, do you see those guys over there?". "Yea. When will people learn we don't allow masks? Alright pull over. Then lunch." Says Judy.

The two pull over next to a group of 5 animals, three very large ones, presumably bears of some kind due to their size. And two wolves, the body type and bits of white hair give it away. All of them are dressed in hoodies and black sweat pants. They all have face masks on with the symbol for anarchy on them. The large figures are also wearing sun glasses, even though it's cloudy. "Alright guys, you look like this isn't your first protest. Masks off" says Nick. "What's it matter to you?" Says one of the wolves. "It matters because it's against the law. Just take the masks off, that's all." Says Judy. "And if we dont?" Says one of the bears in a heavy Russian accent. "Then you all get a tour of the back of a cop car and holding cell, to be honest, it's kinda a rip off that we don't charge." Says Nick. "Old joke copper, heard it before. And you can't fucking arrest us because we are just wearing a mask!" Says a wolf.

"Yea, yea they can."

Another cop car rolls up and a cop steps out. Its a female lion. Blue eyes, more yellow fur then her male counter part, over all, she has a normal body for a lioness. Pretty fit but definitely not too skinny. A scar on her left cheek sticks out like a sore thumb however.

"Hey Amber". "Hey Judy, hi Nick". "I'm not taking my mask off for some stupid cog in the machine. Make me dumbshit" says a bear. "Look tons of fun, last chance, take it off or road trip." Says Amber. "Oh you son of a bi-" says the bear. He then reaches into his hoodie and pulls out a knife, and starts to lunge towards Amber. As he does this she quickly draws her Tazer and without hesitation pulls the trigger. The bear stops dead in his tracks and violently shakes for about five seconds before falling to the ground. "Shit, let's get the fuck out of here!" Exclaims one of the wolfs. The rest of the thugs run away and Judy gets out to peruse them down an alley. Nick however grabs her before she can get out. "Let em go carrots. No use in waisting time looking for them throughout the entire district." Disgruntled, Judy hops back in. "Thanks by the way Amber. We can bring him in if you want, you deserve a break for once." "Nah it's cool. Besides I don't have lunch till two. You two go." "You sure?" Says Judy. "Yup. I would recommend that new Japanese place on third ave, they make a killer tuna roll" "hey we were just gunna go there!" "Aww nice. Alright I should bring sir shanks-a lot back to HQ. Have a nice day you two". She shoves the bear in the back of the car and speeds off.

"You know, I always wondered what they make these sodas out of," says nick, as he shakes the bottle of Japanese Pumpkin soda around. "Probably the same stuff we make our sodas out of dummy" says Judy, before popping a piece of sushi into her mouth. The two have parked their car along side a road outside of the park they had their little "confrontation". "No I mean, how do they get the pumpkin flavor? It's not like you can really juice a pumpkin or anything." Says nick. "Meh, I think they probably mash it up and add a bunch of water and stuff or something." Says Judy. "Weren't you a farmer before? Haven't you ever grown pumpkins and done something like that?" Says Nick. "Well kinda, but it was only for pies so we didn't turn it into a juice or anything." Says Judy. "Meh, I guess the taste is all that maters, not how they got i-" Nick stops his sentence as he glares into the rear view mirror and can see a bunch of very angry looking mob members approaching the car. At the front are the members from the gang that they arrested the bear from. "Aww crap. Judy look behind us" "oh jeez nick, that's a ton of them!" Judy picks up the communication system in the car, it's pretty much a fancy walkie-talkie with different inputs and more outputs. "Carrots, at certain times it's appropriate to swear." Says Nick in a Dad tone. "Shut up nick in trying to call dispatch and get back up, I don't want them to pick up to me or you swearing and have us get yelled at AGAIN." Suddenly, a brick slams into the back window and cracks the reinforced glass. "Ok Judy, time to go!" Nick starts to pull out of their parking spot, as he does Judy tunes the system to the police radio waves. Before she can speak a voice comes through. "All units with an even number, report back to HQ immediately for briefing, All odd numbered units continue to patrol and be on high alert. We may easily have a crisis on our hands" says chief bogo.


End file.
